Big Enough
by Higuchimon
Summary: Juudai's heart is big enough to encompass the entire world. Shou's? Not so much.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Big Enough  
 **Characters:** Shou, Juudai, Johan  
 **Friendship:** Shou  & Juudai, Juudai & Johan  
 **Word Count:** 641|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Drama, Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section B56, fic with no dividers; Written for the 2015 Advent Challenge, day #3, write about a friendship; One Friendship Boot Camp, #50, prefer  
 **Summary:** Juudai's heart is big enough to encompass the entire world. Shou's? Not so much.

* * *

 _Aniki likes him more than me._ Shou hated to even think that, but there it was, all the same, as clear and true as sunrise. There they were in that familiar Osiris Red dorm room, chatting together as if they'd known each other for years and not the handful of days Shou knew it had been.

What made Johan better than him? Why was there always someone better? Why was he never, ever good _enough_? He'd fought once before to keep his title of his dear aniki's younger brother figure and he'd won that. Sure, he had to share with Kenzan-kun now, but at least the dinosaur duelist had fought hard to protect their aniki. He'd _earned_ it.

And then here came Johan. With little more than a smile, he won his way into Juudai's heart. They were always together and when they weren't, they were likely on their way to meet one another. They sat side by side in class and Juudai hadn't even _dozed off_ like he usually did. Not with Johan there to smile at him and laugh at jokes that Shou didn't think were all that funny but he would've laughed at them too, because his aniki made them.

 _I hate him._ Shou didn't know if he meant Johan or Juudai. He thought it was probably Johan, because he could never, ever hate his aniki. It wasn't even Juudai's fault that he'd been led astray by this...this pretty boy.

This boy who understood Juudai's bond with his spirits, because he had one of his own. Shou didn't. Yes, he loved his monsters and he enjoyed dueling and he wasn't very doubtful about the existence of spirits, but he couldn't see them. Johan could. Johan treated them like Juudai did, a completely natural part of his world. Shou couldn't do that. Shou didn't think he wanted to do that. He wasn't scared of spirits. He'd love to meet Black Magician Girl face to face. But it wasn't like Juudai or Johan with him.

Johan's dueling had an effortless quality that Shou couldn't match. Shou had looked up his dueling record, and did not admit to himself that he'd done so because he wanted to find something wrong about Johan. The closest that he came was that Johan didn't seem to have any living relatives and all of his education had been paid for out of some kind of trust fund. Shou didn't know enough about how to track that down to find out anything else.

But Johan seldom lost duels, and he'd won a few small tournaments, not including the one where Pegasus gifted him with the Gem Beast deck afterward. He was _better_ than Shou in every way there, too.

He was attractive. Shou topped five feet by the skin of his teeth and without his glasses, he could barely see well enough to read his cards. He kept thinking about switching to contact lenses, but his parents wouldn't agree just yet. Maybe after he graduated...

But Johan didn't need those. Johan was perfect. Not like his big brother had been, a perfection born out of never having been challenged enough. He just _was_ , and his perfection was made worse because when he did fail, he didn't let it bother him, but kept on growing anyway.

Yeah. Shou hated him. Shou could see so very well why Juudai was drawn to him and he hated every thought of it. He'd worked so hard, fought so hard, and in the end, it was for nothing at all. Cast aside and forgotten, like last year's model.

He'd fought against Kenzan, because there'd been something to fight _for_. His aniki liked Kenzan but it wasn't like Johan. Not at all. This was something that he couldn't fight. All he could do was accept it.

And he didn't want to.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
